Conrad Bonaparte
Mother Father Zuri Ellis, associate Sean Renard, associate Rachel Wood, associate |job = |status = Deceased |cod = Stabbed by Renard |season5 = X }} Conrad Bonaparte was a Zauberbiest, and a co-founder of Black Claw who first appeared in . He had knowledge of and significant involvement in Black Claw's manipulative plans. Appearances Bonaparte surprised Renard at the house where he and Diana were staying when he introduced himself to Renard, as Renard was told he wasn't going to meet Bonaparte until the next day. Bonaparte got right to the point, telling Renard that he had heard what happened with Diana briefly losing her temper over Adalind not coming home with her right away. He stressed the importance of Adalind joining Black Claw, but Renard said it would be up to her; Bonaparte ominously replied that Adalind should at least believe she's making her own decision. He went on to tell Renard that because Adalind's a Hexenbiest, she should be with Black Claw, adding that she'd have to be killed if she chose to stay with Nick instead. Renard pointed out that he shouldn't tell Diana that, and Bonaparte said that Adalind joining Black Claw would be key for Diana because she would trust Black Claw if both her parents were with her. Bonaparte lastly told Renard that Black Claw was interested in having Nick be aligned with them as well because, as a Grimm, he was part of the Wesen world as well. He suggested that Renard should try to convince Nick to join Black Claw, and when Renard asked why Nick would ever decide to do that, he responded, "Because he's part of our world. Because we have a place for him. Because there is no other choice." Bonaparte went to the law firm where Adalind worked the next day and introduced himself to her. He first started talking to her about how he admired that she brought Kelly to work with her, adding that he knew how important it was for parents to spend time with their children because his parents had died when he was young. Quickly, their conversation turned, as Bonaparte touched on the topic of a parent losing a child, which was a not-so-subtle threat aimed at Adalind and Kelly. When Adalind asked Bonaparte what he wanted, he told her that her current relationship with Nick was "very unhealthy" and that she needed to decide between Nick and Black Claw by the end of the day. Later, Bonaparte went to Zuri Ellis' home to make sure that she was successful in getting Hank to come over her house that night for dinner, which she was. Bonaparte brought Diana over to the house where Renard and Adalind were, much to Diana's delight upon seeing her mother. He took Adalind aside to speak with her, acknowledging that she had made a difficult decision to leave Nick, but Adalind was still angry and told him that he had held Diana hostage. He then said, "We want this to work. This family is important to all of us, and having you all together ensures our place in history." Their attention soon turned to Diana, who was making Kelly float in the air. Later, Bonaparte listened as Renard called Nick to tell him he wanted to meet with him face-to-face in his office. On the day of the mayoral election, Bonaparte listened to the news coverage along with Renard, Diana, Rachel Wood, and Jeremiah Rogers. Diana asked Renard if being a mayor was fun, which drew a smirk from Bonaparte. Adalind then walked into the room, dressed for the potential occasion that Renard won, and Bonaparte continued to try to get her to warm to Black Claw, telling her that they had worked very hard to bring Diana back to her. He then changed the subject to her relationship with Nick and asked her where he was, adding that he knew he was Kelly's father. Bonaparte told her that Nick would try to stop Black Claw if he could and that she shouldn't take whatever might happen to him personally. Adalind refused to tell Bonaparte where Nick was, despite Bonaparte saying they'd find him anyways. A little while later, Bonaparte got a call from Zuri, who told him that they had a problem because Nick and Hank had figured out that Tony had broken into her home for Hank. He asked Zuri if they suspected her of being with Black Claw, but she said no. Bonaparte told her to cooperate with them and pack her things for a week to stay at a safe house that Nick said he and Hank were going to bring her to. After it was made official that Renard had won the election, he went to the Benson Hotel to see his victory speech. At the end, he had to urge Adalind to get on stage after Renard called her up to join him along with Diana and Kelly. Bonaparte then received another phone call, and, presumably referring to Zuri, he asked if the caller knew where Nick and Hank had taken her, adding that if her location was known, then they knew where Nick and Hank were as well. Bonaparte told the caller to wait for his call and hung up. Zauberbiest Abilities Bonaparte was a Zauberbiest who was not afraid to show off his powerful and impressive abilities. He was able to painfully turn Adalind into stone by grabbing her hands. Bonaparte also possessed strong telekinetic abilities, as shown when he was able to choke Meisner to death, making his eyes and nose bleed too. His telekinetic abilities also gave Eve a degree of trouble and caught her off guard in the beginning of their fight when he made her fly into a door. His telekinetic abilities almost costed Eve's life when he was able to make the broken glass from a door shoot at Eve, with one of them that flew into her stomach. Bonaparte is also able to play tricks on an individual's mind, such as when he made Nick believe he just had a bad nightmare at home. He is also able to create illusions, such as when he made Nick believe he had his son Kelly Schade-Burkhardt, but he really didn't. Images 519-promo4.jpg 519-Bonaparte visits Adalind at work.jpg 520-promo15.jpg 522-promo.jpg 522-promo8.jpg 522-Bonaparte woges.gif 522-Diana to the Rescue.gif Quotes *(To Renard about Nick joining Black Claw) Renard: "Why would he align himself with Black Claw?" Bonaparte: "Because he's part of our world. Because we have a place for him. Because there is no other choice." *(To Adalind about her being togther with Renard, Diana, and Kelly): "This family is important to all of us, and having you all together ensures our place in history." *(To Adalind about Nick): "He will try to stop us if he can. Whatever happens to him, you cannot take it personally." *(To Adalind): "You think this is a game?" Trivia *The name Conrad is derived from the Germanic elements kuoni and rad, which together mean "brave counsel." *The surname Bonaparte, most notably borne by , who ruled as Emperor of France from 1804 through 1814 and again briefly in 1815, derives from the Italian elements buona and parte, which together mean "good solution." The name Bonaparte is also used as an expression of satisfaction at a newborn’s arrival, or perhaps more fitting for Conrad Bonaparte, the arrival of a new Black Claw recruit. Category:Black Claw Category:Deceased Characters